moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirstone
}}'Mirstone '''was a human town located in a very isolated area within the Hillsbrad Foothills. It is to the northeastern regions of the foothills, deeply entrenched within the woods. Background Established after the Battle for Lordaeron, Mirstone began as a project to attract humans from across all the northern kingdoms to give them a temporary home where they could live until their kingdoms were reclaimed. It has been called by some of its inhabitants a "waiting room" as many inhabitants look forward to returning to their old homes. The town's isolation has served as something of a double-edged sword; far out of the way and difficult to find, Mirstone has received no attention whatsoever from either faction. Only the Alliance have bothered to record the village's location on any of their maps, but have not officially sent anyone to the town. As a result the town's inhabitants have come to live a fairly independent life, fending for themselves and serving their own interests. During the night, three of the village's hunters and trappers recently went missing. A search party of three was sent out, only for two more village inhabitants to vanish. Vampyr Trials Due to the aid of two passerby hunters, it was discovered that a vampyr of unknown identity had begun preying upon the village. Though the vampyr in question never struck again, the hunters braced for the possibility of another attack. Meanwhile, the village itself discovered the cause of what the vanishing and began to panic. Paranoia swept the town, many letting their superstitions cloud their judgment. They turned to the church, led by the missionary Alastor Vallen. Though he sought to encourage calm, the people were restless and began to suspect each other of vampirism. The village descended into a paranoid hysteria, with everyone pointing fingers to isolate potential vampyrs and their thralls. Several people began to exploit the trend. Some used the fears to tarnish the reputations of social rivals with false accusations, some exacerbated the stories and fueled the fears. Some criminals began to use the legend of the vampyr as a mask for their mischief. As fears grew, mobs formed, and with enough anonymity and diffusion of responsibility, chaos broke out with the murder of John Smith, who was staked through the heart within his blacksmith late in the night. The mobs grew and functioned almost as a sort of inquisition, which claimed to act with the jurisdiction of the Holy Light. In the end, even Vallen succumbed to the paranoia and began to oversee what would become the Mirstone Vampyr Trials, a series of events in which the accused would be brought out, tied to a stake, and burned to death. It was during this time, however, that the unthinkable happened. Liza Brooks, the trusted tavern keeper of the Patched Paw, was brought forward as an accused. With her death nearly at hands, she finally revealed herself to have secretly been a worgen, the sole worgen within the entire village, transforming before everyone's eyes. Though people were quick to condemn the existence of a worgen, the Gilneans came to her defense revealing that if one was a worgen, they could not be raised into undeath. Similarly, the undead could not be turned into worgen. Rationalizing that the blood of the wolf could save them from becoming vampyr, one asked Liza to turn them into a worgen. Reluctantly, Liza offered her blood and a second worgen was introduced to the village. Over time more and more came to Liza and any newly turned worgen, and the ranks grew from one to thirty five. With twenty six killed in the trials, the worgen population became approximately equal, if not greater, than the human population. Mirstone Massacre ''Main Article: Mirstone Massacre After Mirstone descended into anarchy and devolved into its own Wolfcult, it suddenly came under attack by Kora Deathwhisper and Valythra Bloodmoon after the latter's first runeblade was successfully forged. Almost immediately numerous guards and civilians were slaughtered. Sanalellah Sunbringer, still attempting to help the people of Mirstone through their paranoia surrounding recent vampyr attacks, came to the defense of the villagers. As Sana and Kora clashed, Liza Brooks - the progenitor worgen of the town and effectively its alpha - joined the fray to combat Valythra. The Death Knight ultimately forced Sana to retreat after nearly killing her, while the vampyr strangled the worgen to death using the blood of her fallen people. Following Liza's death, three remaining worgen assaulted the duo, buying Sana time to escape and wounding Valythra. With Mirstone conquered, Valythra found a makeshift holding cell within the town hall for people due to be converted into worgen, feeding on and killing Mirstone's mayor, Victor Marcus. The pair set fire to the town hall, letting the town of Mirstone burn so that no one could reclaim it. Grimsbane Occupation Population The population of the town was very small, only 69 inhabitants at most. It originally consisted of roughly 95, predominantly humans from the northern kingdoms in the Eastern Kingdoms, particularly people native to Gilneas and Lordaeron. People from Alterac tend to face persecution, and those from Kul Tiras and Stormwind were often dismissed as "not belonging" in Mirstone. Though it began as human specific, it was later dominated largely by Worgen. The majority of the populace was religious, worshiping the faith of the Church of the Holy Light with the help of Missionary Vallen. Many civilians who became Worgen came to abandon their faith in the Light as the Mirstone Wolfcult formed. Without the aid of any official guardsmen sent by the Alliance, much of the town's defense consisted of militia. The original population of the town has since been decimated and cast out of the ruined town. The only occupants still existing in Mirstone are warlocks of the Grimsbane Coven who took over after the Massacre. Notable Inhabitants * Alastor Vallen † : A missionary from the Church of the Holy Light, Vallen did not originally come to help with the Mirstone project, but rather to facilitate the residents' continued faith in the Light. He became viewed as a spiritual leader for the town, but was murdered by the Mirstone Wolfcult. * John Smith † : The local Blacksmith, having followed in his father's footsteps, arming and equipping the local militia and providing needed supplies for the locals. He was one of the first to be accused of vampirism and killed as a result. * Lillian Smith: A Gilnean trapper who hunted local wildlife to collect and sell pelts, and one of the few survivors of the Massacre. * Liza Brooks † : Liza's life brought her to Mirstone looking forward to the day that she could return home to Gilneas. Owning the local tavern of Mirstone, Liza was someone everyone looked to for understanding and comfort. She ultimately became the source of an outbreak of the Worgen Curse and leader of her own pack. She was strangled to death by Valythra Bloodmoon and decapitated by Kora Deathwhisper. * Victor Marcus † : The elected mayor of Mirstone, Marcus pitched the idea of the project shortly after the battle for Lordaeron. He was captured by the Wolfcult for conversion, only to be killed during the Massacre when he was bitten and drained by Valythra Bloodmoon. Category:Towns Category:Places Category:Hillsbrad Foothills Locations Category:Mirstone